


I fall in love (Countryhumans)

by ToxicFatAss



Category: CountryHumans, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicFatAss/pseuds/ToxicFatAss
Summary: He  caído en amor por ti pero al parecer no notas mis sentimientos, esperaré que me  ames y te llenaré de amor.
Relationships: America / Russia, America / Russia (Anthropomorphic), America / Russia (countryhumans)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologo

Mis sentimientos son extremadamente confusos cuando veo a Rusia, es como si él activarse algo en cuando está cerca, hace que mis mejillas se pongan rojas al instantes y siempre esté nervioso ¿Es este una enfermedad o tonto nerviosismo? Lo peor es que hace que mi corazón siempre lata más rápido, como si corriera a mil millas, es bastante extraño.

Pero se siente bien que suceda.

Es decir, se siente una linda calidez cuando él está, cuando me habla mis ojos brillan felices al verte y ver tu linda cara.

¡Esto es vergonzoso! Es... Es un sentimiento completamente tonto... Pero me hace sentir muy bien...

¡Eres un tonto USA, no te sientas bien por el ruso, tonto ese!

Pensaba suspirando fuertemente leyendo varios papeles sobre finanzas, las ganancias y perdidas entre otras cosas de mi trabajo las cuales son bastante aburridas. Sentí una mano en mi espalda cosa que hizo que me sobresalta, no me gusta que toquen mis hombros.

Alcé la mirada y de inmediato mi rostro tornó a rojo al verlo con una sonrisa y una taza de café deduciblemente en sus manos.

\--- Al fin reaccionas, pareces que todo el día hubieras estado perdido --- ríe levekente, mientras me entrega el café, esa tonta sonrisa se me hace linda, eres un tonto USA --- así que pensé que una taza de café al fin te despertaría... ¿Está como te gusta?

Le di un leve sorbo, dulce y caliente, me encanta así, asentí sin decir nada porque estaba saboreando el café.

\--- me alegra que te guste, ya después tenemos que irnos a casa, al fin --- con su sonrisa se despide de mí y se va a su puesto, me sonrojé viendo la taza.

\--- tonto ruso...

Susurré mientras que en mi cara se formaba una sonrisa, una enamorada.

\---------------

Capítulos cortos hhhh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mis sentimientos son extremadamente confusos cuando veo a Rusia, es como si él activarse algo en cuando está cerca, hace que mis mejillas se pongan rojas a los instantes y siempre esté nervioso ¿Es este una enfermedad o tonto nerviosismo? Lo peor es que hace que mi corazón siempre lata más rápido, como si corriera a mil millas, es bastante extraño._

_Pero se siente bien que suceda._

_Es decir, se siente una linda calidez cuando él está, cuando me habla mis ojos brillan felices al verte y ver tu linda cara._

_¡Esto es vergonzoso! Es... Es un sentimiento completamente tonto... Pero me hace sentir muy bien..._

¡ _Eres un tonto USA, no te sientas bien por el ruso, tonto ese!_

Pensaba suspirando fuertemente leyendo varios papeles sobre finanzas, las ganancias y perdidas entre otras cosas de mi trabajo las cuales son bastante aburridas. Sentí una mano en mi espalda cosa que hizo que me sobresalta, no me gusta que toquen mis hombros.

Alcé la mirada y de inmediato mi rostro tornó a rojo al verlo con una sonrisa y una taza de café deduciblemente en sus manos.

\--- Al fin reaccionas, pareces que todo el día hubieras estado perdido --- ríe levemente, mientras me entrega el café, esa tonta sonrisa se me hace linda, eres un tonto Estados Unidos --- así que pensé que una taza de café al fin te despertaría... ¿Está como te gusta?

Le di un leve sorbo, dulce y caliente, me encanta así, asentí sin decir nada porque estaba saboreando el café.

\--- me alegra que te guste, ya después tenemos que irnos a casa, al fin --- con su sonrisa se despide de mí y se va a su puesto, me sonrojé viendo la taza.

\--- tonto ruso...

Susurré mientras que en mi cara se formaba una sonrisa, una enamorada.

\---------------

Capítulos cortos hhhh.


	3. 2

_Estúpido ruso, estúpido sentimientos, no me gusta nada de él, no me gusta su delicioso aroma a frambuesas, no me gusta que sea tan alto, no me gusta su linda sonrisa que hace que mi cara se ponga roja, no me gusta que haga eso, se siente extraño._   
_Tampoco me gusta que la ropa le quede bien, se ve demasiado bien ese tonto... No me gusta que me haga sentir así... No lo quiero._

Suspiró cruzando mis brazos algo frustrado ¿Por qué Rusia me hace sentir así? Me pregunto mientras veo a la distancia como él habla con el turco, se ve muy feliz ¿Que es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesto cuando él se ve feliz con Turquía? Intento ignorar eso pero no puedo dejar de mirar, de sentirme molesto.

¿Por qué ahora quiero ser Turquía y hablar con Rusia así como lo hacen? ¡Es tonto! No... No quiero...

\--- USA, te ves enojado ¿Que pasa? --- Australia se acercó preguntándome, no quiero contarles pero, ugh.

\--- No es nada.

Dije algo cortante desviando la mirada.

\--- Está bien está bien --- giró sus ojos alejanose con su serpiente en brazos, que feo animal.

Volví a buscar a Rusia con mi mirada, ya no estaba con el turco, eso es un alivio, ahora estaba sentado hablando un poco con su hermano Bielorrusia, ya estoy más tranquilo.  
¿Por qué mi mente hace sentirme así? La odio, me odio y sobretodo, lo odio a él.

\--- Tonto ruso...

Note que Canadá no estaba a mi lado, eso es raro, pero no importa, solo lo estoy viendo a él y estoy feliz que este alejado de ese tonto turco.

_Canadá miraba a su hermano a la_ _distancia_ _, después vio al ruso hablar con el bielorruso, ya tenía una idea de por lo que pasaba el norteamericano._

\--- Aw, USA enamorado, quien lo diría.


End file.
